


The Alligators

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A distressed Sewer King remembers his father tearing a toy alligator apart as Batman battles his pet alligators. He also tries to prevent Batman from removing one abused kid.





	The Alligators

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Wendell tilted his head to one side after Mrs. Lewis approached him with her hands behind her back. He saw a smile. His eyes widened the minute she revealed a stuffed alligator. Wendell smiled. He took the alligator and embraced it. Tears appeared in the young boy's eyes.

Wendell viewed Mr. Lewis approaching him in the living room. He blinked after the latter scowled at Mrs. Lewis.

''We don't have enough money for toys!'' Mr. Lewis said. He seized the toy and began to tear it apart. Mr. Lewis heard Mrs. Lewis as she gasped. He saw tears in Wendell's eyes after he dropped all limbs. ''I'm not going to hear you sob. You're too loud.'' Mr. Lewis walked to the front door and opened it. He closed it prior to a stroll.

After the memory, the adult Wendell Lewis sat on a throne. The Sewer King. He scowled as two alligators approached him. The Sewer King scratched their snouts. *I'll protect pretties this time* he thought. He smiled.

The Sewer King viewed a boy appearing with a newspaper. He frowned the minute he saw a picture of a man wearing a bat costume. *Batman. I remember reading about him defeating villains recently.* The Sewer King glanced at bruises on the boy's arm. *I also remember striking children when they don't bring pretties for their king* he thought.

The Sewer King heard footsteps and gasped after Batman appeared. He saw the latter's sudden scowl.

''I followed the boy into this sewer. I watched as he stole a newspaper a few minutes ago,'' Batman said to the Sewer King. His eyes became wide the minute he saw bruises. He scowled at the Sewer King again.

''Your scowl is distressing me,'' the Sewer King said.

''Bruises are distressing me.'' Batman continued to scowl. ''The boy won't remain with you,'' he said. He thought he saw the boy's smile.

The Sewer King turned to the alligators. He watched while they approached Batman and snapped at him. His smile returned. *My pretties will protect me from Batman* he thought.

Batman seized one alligator's jaws and forced them open. 

After gasping again, the Sewer King remembered his father tearing the toy alligator apart. He had to protect all pretties. His scowl came back before he ran to Batman. He stood in front of the injured alligator. The Sewer King viewed the other alligator snapping at Batman again. *Alligators won't be ripped apart another time.*

Batman heard footsteps and looked back. He gasped after four alligators appeared. He turned to the boy again. Batman approached him. ''I'll get you out of here.'' He smiled with him. *Children shouldn't suffer.* 

Batman viewed the Sewer King scowling again. After lifting the boy and carrying him, he ran from the alligators. 

The Sewer King continued to scowl as he trembled. He ceased trembling prior to a small smile. *There are other children to obtain pretties for me* he thought.

The Sewer King focused on the alligator Batman harmed. He scowled another time. He scratched its back.   
Memories of his ripped alligator returned to him. The Sewer King wrapped his arms around the alligator. *I'll protect pretties this time* he thought. Tears ran down the Sewer King's face as he sobbed.

 

THE END


End file.
